Drarie
Draries ''Dreh-ree-s (Derived from the words faerie and druid) ''Are faeries that are trained in the art of darkness, so much so that it consumed their soul and is slowly rotting them away, they're sentient familiars to dark mages and dark elves, however if there is anyone outside those races that are pure evil, they will be drawn to the person, calling them their 'Master or Misstress'. Appearance Drarie's stand at a max height of 5 feet, just taller than the max height of a dwarf. They usually take the appearance of an elf with fairy wings, as most fairies do, however their skin is dark and rotting away, if female they wear dresses made of decaying tree bark, and if male they wear clothes like the photo on the left, the female dress is shown beneath. However the clothes are made from rotting tree bark just like the dress, and the scarf is made of dead leaves. Powers Draries have very limited power due to the fact they have been taken over by overwhelming darkness, their mana is always being sapped away from them. They are able to force a plant or tree into dying slowly, however have trouble doing this with any creature of any race except small fairies and pixies. The Draries give their mana up to their master or mistress when they're casting a spell, or rather, they're forced to give it up as it's drained from them. Using mana from a Drarie familiar increases the power if used in a spell from the dark arts. Lore Many, many years ago, there was a colony of fairies, cheerful and kind. But some of them did not like the way the fairies lived. They wanted to be vile, hated, disgusted, not thought to be pretty pink princesses, nor did they want to be so defensless, after all, these fairies didn't bother learning magic, they thought it would not be needed, no-one would hurt the fairies, surely. So, under the cover of night, while all the other fairies slept, all the fairies that hated their way of living ended up training themself to use magic. However, the problem wasn't of them using magic, it was the kind of magic they were using. If they had used any other magic, this wouldn't of happened, but they had chosen to train in the ways of the dark arts. Soon, one fairy, by the name of Algordon, noticed how the dark magic had been affecting his comrades, he saw the dark mana of the spells they were learning was taking over their own personalities, his own wife and only love, Selarie had been overtaken by the dark mana, causing her to no longer speak to him, only talking of destroying her enemies and those who opposed them, and about eradicating them. And so, Algordon decided to do the right thing, he approached the elders of their fairy kingdom, pleading for their aid in restoring his lost love and comrades, not realising the consequences. Due to the news, and as Algordon too had partook in the ways of the dark magic, he was sentenced to be executed, as the elders did not want to think of the risk of him becoming just like the others... Lost, due to this, the elders dubbed the dark magic-wielding traitors the 'Lost Ones.' Hearing the news of the execution the fairies were furious, and the war between the fairies and the 'Lost Ones' began. In the end, the lost ones stormed the prison area, in hopes to free Algordon before his execution. However they were too late, and Algordon was executed, the leader of the Lost Ones, Selarie, - who still had feelings for Algordon deep down inside - was too grief-stricken to fight back, and forced her warriors to retreat. Little did she know, that it wasn't just an execution, but also a lure. All the lost ones, in one place, they were surrounded and a knight fairy, by the name of Azor, had stabbed Selarie through the heart. The elders asked the gods for help in defeating the remaining lost ones, and so the gods replied, cursing the lost ones to forever be immortal, yet dying, rotting away and to serve only those who worship the dark also, being dubbed the race of 'Drarie,' no longer welcome into the family of fairies. Some of the original lost ones are still around, however, most Drarie are new, fairies turn into Drarie when they decide to follow the original lost one's footsteps into learning dark magic, and when they get overwhelmed. Known Draries and Their Master(s)/Mistress(es) {For those who do not know, NPC means Non-Playable Character. You are not allowed to rp them, as they count as my own characters} Rovynu - Original Lost Ones - No Misstress/Master - NPC Playable Unless NightRaiderTia Gives a Reason For It i.e: Event Wasemmi - Original Lost One - No Misstress/Master - NPC Playable Unless NightRaiderTia Gives a Reason For It i.e: Event Sinroo - Original Lost One - No Misstress/Master - NPC Playable Unless NightRaiderTia Gives a Reason For It i.e: Event Ralnudu - Original Lost One - No Misstress/Master - NPC Playable Unless NightRaiderTia Gives a Reason For It i.e: Event Foreststand - Original Lost One - No Misstress/Master - NPC Playable Unless NightRaiderTia Gives a Reason For It i.e: Event Cosneeca - Original Lost One - No Misstress/Master - NPC Playable Unless NightRaiderTia Gives a Reason For It i.e: Event Ilwiri - 'Kirakani' - Master: Durgok Ivmorak by Durom_ - Played By NightRaiderTia Terms Some terms are used by Draries, whether it be for insulting those who are non-drarie, a secret code, or the name of the newly created. Kirakani - Newly Created Drarie Original Lost Ones - One of the few surviving of the battle between the fairies and the lost ones, Elders of the Draries Leurkash - Insult, often calling one weak. Thurrin - Compliment, often meaning to call one amazing or strong. The Pretty Ones - What the draries call Fairies. Questions? Feel free to ask me about anything to do with the race. msg me with /w NightRaiderTia and tell me your username, and that you were looking at the drarie wiki and tell me your question!~ Category:Custom Races